The Brother I Never Knew
by Jayda
Summary: Harry doesn't know, but he has a brother, they were seprated a little later after their birth. Now they will unit and face Voldemort.
1. DA BIG PLAN!

THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO MY GOOD FRIEND, ANDREA.  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING JK ROWLING DOES.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-* Harry-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
I woke up with a jerk, sitting up in the old mattress that was my bed, I tried to remember what the dream was about. It was a strange dream, one that I don't have very often, it wasn't about Voldemort, or even the death of Sirius. Which is weird, because those two things seem to be all I can dream about since I got back from Hogwarts.  
It was back when I was still a baby, I was with my parents in a bar, probably the Leaky Cauldron. Anyway, they were talking to a cloaked figure, I tried to see his face, but couldn't. I was sleeping near them, the baby me was anyways. There was another person beside me, another baby. He was crying, as if he sensed something bad is about to happen to him, and it did. My father, I think he was my father anyways, I could barely see his face under the dim light. So, my father picked the baby up, and gave it to the cloaked person standing up in front of the door. My mom, again I couldn't be sure if she was my mom. She was crying in my father's arms, silently. Though the baby was making a lot of noise crying very loudly.  
My father patted my mother's back, and whispered something that sounds very much like, "I don't like this anymore than you do, but we have to do this. It's less likely that he'll find both of them this way."  
The baby me woke up, and started crying very loudly. My mother came over and started to try to calm me, but it wasn't working, because I was crying louder and louder as the other baby went farther and farther.  
"It's okay, Harry. You two will be united again," My mother whispered to me, "I promise, no matter what happens, Dumbledore will make sure of that."  
Then I woke up. The dream was so strange, even for me, the-boy-who- lived.  
I sat in my bed, thinking. If the dream was true, what does it mean? And if it wasn't, why would I be having dreams like this, it's not really my style. If I could choose my dreams, I would much rather dream about Quidditch, or maybe getting out of the Dursley's house.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-Draco-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
I woke up with a jerk, sitting up in the old mattress that was my bed, I tried to remember what the dream was about. It was a strange dream, one that I don't have very often, it wasn't about my father's beatings, or even the things that he put me through when I was only a little kid. Which is weird, because those two things seem to be all I can dream about since I got back from Hogwarts.  
It was back when I was still a baby, I was with my parents in a bar, probably the Leaky Cauldron. Only thing was, they weren't my parents, they were Potter's. I couldn't be that sure, since I could barely see them under the dim light. They seemed to be talking to a cloaked figure, I tried to see his face, but couldn't.  
Potter was sleeping beside Potter, no, that doesn't really make sense. Harry, disgusting name, he was sleeping beside his parents, and to my surprise, I was BESIDE him, as a baby, crying.  
Why would I be with the Potters? And why am I crying?  
Potter Senior came, picked me up, and whispered, "Don't worry Draco, you two will be united again, Dumbledore will see to that."  
See to what? Having me and Potter back at the bar at the same time?  
He handed me to the cloaked figure, "Take care of him, please." He whispered.  
The figure nodded, and walked off, carrying me!  
I had a debut against myself, to stay here, or to go with the cloaked person. I decided to go with the person, but before I got out of the bar, I saw the mudblood woman, Lily, I think her names was. She was crying in James' arms, and so was the baby Potter.  
Are they crying over me? I've never had anyone cry over me before, I don't think I ever will, but if this dream is real…  
I woke up. I can't believe it, I woke up! I was suppose to follow the person, but I woke up!  
I sat in my bed, thinking. If the dream was true, what does it mean? And if it wasn't, why would I be having dreams like this, it's not really my style. If I could choose my dreams, I would much rather dream about Quidditch, or maybe even the redhead girl, Ginny.  
I've had a thing for her for a long time now, ever since I saw her defend Potter in the bookshop before my second year. Now it's the summer before my sixth year, and I still haven't gotten over the stupid puppy crush I had on her. This is just great, the very thing that I needed.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*In Hogwarts*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The headmaster of Hogwarts sat in his office, in front of the Potions Master, Severus Snape.  
"Severus, they will have to know as soon as possible," Dumbledore said.  
"You don't expect me to tell them? You were the one who promised Lily that you will." Severus Snape said.  
"I did, and I will tell them. It's just that, you know very well how they hate each other, do you think you can talk to Draco about that? I don't think he will listen to anyone else except for his head of house." Dumbledore said, looking disturbed.  
"I don't think that's going to work," Severus said, "All Potters are like that, they don't listen to anyone unless they see a good reason behind it."  
"So what do you suggest we do? We have to get them used to each other by Halloween, the latest at Christmas, you don't know when Voldemort will attack, and they have to be ready."  
"I'll work on it," Severus said, "Anything else?"  
"No, I think that's it." Albus said, "There is one more thing, would it be too much trouble to ask you to bring both of them here tomorrow? We really must hurry."  
"Both of them? How am I suppose to get Draco?" Severus asked.  
"I have been informed that his parents will be out tomorrow, from ten to twelve. You can go get Draco first, and then go get Harry. The muggles shouldn't be a problem. But please, don't hex them or anything, they haven't really done anything to Harry this year, yet." Dumbledore explained patiently, "But be careful with Draco, I understand that he's not in the best shape right now, due to Lucius."  
"I understand, should I bring them here? Or do you want me to…"  
"Bring them to the hospital wing first, I don't think either of them is in the mood for something like that first thing tomorrow morning, especially not Draco."  
  
"Very well, see you tomorrow, headmaster." Severus said, before going back to the dungeons.  
"Good night, try and get some sleep, you have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."  
  
TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, REVIEW PLEASE!  
HOPE YOU LIKE IT.TAKE A WILD GUESS, WHAT'S THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN HARRY AND DRACO. HINT HINT (it's not slash) 


	2. on the way back to Hogwarts yeah, I know...

**This is dedicated to my very good friend Andrea, and no, she's not dead!  
I don't own anything, JK Rowling or Mrs. Rowling does.**  
  
Severus woke up around nine the next morning, and scowled at himself, he doesn't usually sleep-in, but he had went to bed late last night, despise what the headmaster had told him. He was brooding over a very complicated potion, and lost all track of time.  
He ate breakfast hastily, and then decided to change his plan. He would get Harry first, seeing as how he's relatives are muggles, there shouldn't be any problems with him, and then he would go and get Draco. According to the headmaster, there shouldn't be a problem, even though Lucius was bailed from Azkaban earlier in the year. The Malfoys are not supposed to be home, therefore he should have no trouble getting Draco out of there.  
After he made up his mind, he decided to keep on attempting to brew a new potion, seeing as how it calmed his mind and made him more focused than ever.  
Soon the clock struck eleven, and Severus decided that it was time for him to go and get Harry. He walked towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest and Apparated to the corner of Privet Drive, and walked over to the Dursley's house, and rang the doorbell.  
  
*-*-*-*-*-Harry-*-*-*-*-*-*  
I never did get to sleep after the dream last night, so I was extremely tired when my aunt Petunia called me and told me to cook breakfast for them.  
Dudley's still as, er, Dudleyish as ever, vandalizing everyday with his gang, but telling his parents that he's been invited to tea parties and such. He didn't treat me any better than he had before I went to Hogwarts, probably because of what had happened last summer with the Dementors. It wasn't my fault, I keep on telling the three of them that, but would they listen? No.  
My uncle keeps on going over the "We fed you, we clothed you, and what have you done in return? Nothing" speech with me. But in truth, I feed them, I cook for them, I do their laundries and chores. Who's feeding who now, eh uncle?  
Of course, I didn't dare say that out loud, for it would probably mean a very nasty 'time out' as my aunt called it. Meaning no food for at least three days, which is not what I want to be experiencing right now. I know the Order people have warned them not to, and I have been writing to them at least once every three days, but my uncle had made his point very clear, he could do anything he want to me in between the time that I sent my letter, till the time when the Order people can get here, which is not a short period, seeing as how Voldemort is back to life now.  
I was cleaning up the living room when I heard the doorbell ring. It was about eleven fifteen, and both my uncle and aunt are out. They had warned me that if I even go near the second floor, where Dudley is, I would have a very long 'time out', so I decided that I might as well answer the door.  
"About time," The voice of my hated professor, Snape, came to my ear as soon as I opened the door, "Get your things, Potter, we're going."  
"Par, Pardon professor?" I asked, not believing my ears.  
"Get your things, we are going." Snape said, slowly.  
"Why are you here, professor?" I asked as I left the door to let him in and also to get my things.  
"Professor Dumbledore seem to be under the impression that you will be safer in Hogwarts than here, so I am here to get you." Snape said, "Though I have to agree with Dumbledore now, Hogwarts is a much safer place for you to live in."  
"So, we're going to Hogwarts right now?" I asked, not believing my luck. "Not right away, we still need to get someone else, then it's off to Hogwarts." Snape said to me, sounding very patient, "Where are all you things?" He asked me when he saw me standing in the middle of the hallway, doing nothing. "They're all in the closet," I motioned to the closet under the stairs which had once been my room, "It's locked, and my wand is inside." "You left you wand locked?" Snape almost yelled, "At a time like this? With the dark lord back and everything?" "I didn't leave it there, the Dursleys seem to think that it's safer if I don't have my wand." I replied, looking at the closet, "Do you think you can unlock it, sir?"  
"Alohomora," Snape said, and there was a clicking sound as the door was unlocked.  
"Thank you sir," I said as I got all my stuff from inside.  
"Is that all?" Snape asked.  
"Yes sir." I said, not wanting to make him angry.  
"What about your owl?" He asked me, surprisingly patient.  
"She's out delivering a mail, she can find me if I'm at Hogwarts."  
"Very well, shall we go?" He asked, and shrunk my trunk so that it would fit in my pocket.  
He took me outside, and took out a very old quill, "This is the Portkey that will take us to where we are, since you can't Apparate yet."  
"Can't we floo?" I asked, he must have seen the fear in my eyes, because he actually smiled at me. Not a smirk, not a sneer, but a genuine smile.  
"It will be over soon, and this is not the same as it was in your fourth year, apparently, Albus made some adjustments to it, so it's more comfortable." He said, I didn't know if he's just trying to comfort me, or if what he said was real, but it made me feel better that he's actually being nice to me.  
"Okay, sir." I said, and touched the Portkey with my left hand, while holding on to his sleeve with my right hand. Soon, I felt the dreaded tug at my navel, and the world spun out of focus.  
We landed in front of a very large mansion, the gates were open, and I went in right after Snape.  
"Follow me, and don't wander around." He whispered, and did a unlocking spell on the front door, causing it to open with a crack.  
I nodded, but then realized that he was in front of me and couldn't see me nodding, so I said, "Yes sir."  
We went straight upstairs, I had no idea of direction what so ever, but Snape seemed to know where he was going as if he had already came here hundreds of time. He only paused sometime to wait for me, since this was the grandest house I have ever been to. It was obviously a wizard's house, and a Slytherin's, no doubt. It was all dark green, black, and silver. The pictures on the wall were moving, but all of them looked very snobby, kind of reminded me of, wait a minute, hang on-  
"Professor," I said quietly, "Is this where the Malfoys live?"  
"Figured it out, have you?" Snape said, he didn't sound very calm, like he did a moment ago, "We're going to get Draco, and then go to Hogwarts."  
"Why?" I asked, and then suddenly remembered my dream, "Is he adopted, Sir?"  
"Adopted?" Snape suddenly stopped, and looked at me the way he did four years ago, when I was in the dueling club in my second year, after I just spoke Parseltongue, "Why would you think that?"  
"I was just wondering," I quickly said, "Why do we have to pick him up again?"  
"I have to pick him up because of something you need not concern yourself in, you are only here because I have to bring you here with me." Snape said, and stopped once again, causing me to almost crash into him.  
"Give me your wand, and don't move." Came a cold voice, a little nervousness in it, but otherwise emotionless.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-Draco-*-*-*-*-*-*  
I sat in my room, reading.  
My father and mother had both gone out because of an urgent owl, and they refused to tell me what it was about.  
I read for a while, but I couldn't concentrate. I never did get any sleep after what had happened last night, the blasted dream.  
Still, there was something about that dream, it was so real. I woke up from it feeling, warm and happy. Something I haven't felt long since I was very young. I suppose it was because I haven't seen someone get emotional over ME for a long time.  
Suddenly, I heard someone's voice in the hallway. ""I was just wondering, why do we have to pick him up again?"  
It sounded so very familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on it, so I decided to investigate myself.  
"I have to pick him up because of something you need not concern yourself in, you are only here because I have to bring you here with me." Came another voice, sounding even more familiar than the first. I thought they are probably 'friends' of my dad, and by friends I mean co-workers, by that I mean follow death eaters.  
I always knew my father, no, I will not call him father. I always knew Lucius wanted me to become a death eater just like him, but I had no idea it would come so soon, I will NOT let them do anything to me without putting up a fight! I took my wand out and walked silently through the hall, something I'm getting very good at. Hopefully, they wouldn't expel me for using a jinx or two, after all, they didn't expel Potter last year when he used the Patronus Charm.  
"Give me your wand, and don't move." I said, trying to make it sound as cruel and intimidating as possible, but there was still a hint of nervousness in it. I will have to practice it more. You would think, that hearing the tone so many times from my parents and my head of house, I would know how to do it by now, but it's not as easy as it looks, especially when you're talking to two death eaters.  
"Draco," I had came face to face with my head of house at Hogwarts, the potions master, the most feared professor of all, Severus Snape.  
"Professor Snape!" I said in disbelief, and then saw somebody behind him, "Potter!?"  
"Draco, get your things, I'm taking both of you to Hogwarts, there's something you need to know," Snape said, not at all sounding like the stern potions master in Hogwarts.  
"That's not what you told me." Potter butted in on the conversation, "You just said I have to go to Hogwarts."  
I was instantly reminded of my dream, "What are you going to tell me? That I'm adopted?" I was, of course, joking by this, but by the look that Snape gave me, you would have thought I just told everyone in the wizarding world that I'm a mudblood.  
"Why does the both of you keep on saying that Drano's adopted?" Snape said in annoyance.  
Both of us? What does he mean by BOTH of us?  
"Because we had this dream," Potter and I said at the same time, then we looked at each other in horror.  
"Oh my god," Potter whispered, "He is adopted, isn't he? He's suppose to be a Potter, isn't he, Professor?"  
"Draco, go pack your things, your parents could be back any minute, and I'm sure you don't want anymore of your father's, I mean, Lucius' beatings." Snape said, as if he didn't hear Potter, no, Harry at all.  
"I'm going anywhere until you answer his question," I motioned towards Harry, "Am I his brother?"  
"Draco, Harry," He paused and drew a deep breath, "I'm not sure how to say this, but the sooner you get to Hogwarts, the sooner you get your answer. I cannot answer that right now, and especially not right here."  
"But-" Harry started to protest, but got cut off by one of the infamous glare from Snape. "Don't say anything for now," He told him, "Draco, what are you waiting for? Go get your things, unless they're locked in a closet too. "No sir," I said quickly, and went to get my trunk. I was back in a few minutes, hauling my trunk with difficulties. To my surprise, Snape came to help me. The professor did a spell on my trunk, and it shrunk till it could fit into my pocket, they he held out an old transfiguration book, "Touch the Portkey and you'll be in Hogwarts." I had never liked Portkeys, makes me all dizzy and stuff, I like it much better when I'm in control. But seeing as how there's little choice, Harry and I both put our left hand and touched the book. I immediately felt the tug at my navel, and the world soon spun out of control. We landed in the hospital wing, and I decided that I should probably sit down, or I would have thrown up for sure. I looked over, and it looked as if Harry was feeling the same. I sat down, sneaked a peak at Harry, only to find him doing the same to me, he glared at me, and I found myself doing the same back to him. "I'm going to get the headmaster, you two don't move and do NOT touch anything until I get back, understand?" Snape asked, he was the only one still on his feet. "Yes sir," We both spoke at the same time again, it's almost freaky, how we always do things the same. But then again, everybody knows that almost doesn't count.  
  
**okay, now is time for reviews.  
For those of you who can't spot it, there is NO slash or fluff what so ever in this story. Well, there are tiny little scenes about DM/GW. There is no slash with HP/SS, or DM/SS, or HP/DM. Press the button on the left that says 'go' and review. ** 


	3. THE TRUTH COMES OUT

*B anyway, here's the next chapter, and if you notice the weird B thingy in the beginning, ignore it, if you don't, GREAT!!!!  
Sorry, I'm a bit hyper.  
I don own anything, except for the plot, but that's all I've got.  
Hey, That rhymed, I'm so proud of myself.  
Like I said, I'm hyper, anyway, on with THE GREATEST STORY EVER WRITTEN. (JOKING, DON'T KILL ME :P) B*  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Albus Dumbledore*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I am currently sitting at my desk, thinking very hard on a very important matter, when a sudden knock came at my door, and the person came in without permission, how rude.  
Severus Snape walked into my office, looking very worried indeed.  
"Is something bothering you, Severus?" I asked him, hopefully nothing went wrong with the rescue of the boys.  
"Nothing, Albus," Severus said, a lie, obviously, "I was just wondering if you will go to the infirmary and explain to the two boys about there, er, you know."  
"Right now? I thought we agreed on telling them after they get out of the hospital wing. The key word, I believe, being 'after'." I said to him, smiling.  
"Yes, I know that," Severus said, looking more annoyed than anything else, "But apparently they've had identical dreams about, that night."  
"Have they now?" I asked, it doesn't come as a very big surprise, of course, they are, after all.  
"Albus you have to tell them, I'm afraid Harry have been asking me questions such as 'He is adopted, isn't he? He's suppose to be a Potter, isn't he, Professor?' and Draco have threatened me with, 'I'm going anywhere until you answer his question,' I hardly think they could wait in the hospital wing without making a fuss, but I had to take that risk, anyway."  
"Very well," I said reluctantly, after all, I hate having my train-of- thoughts interrupted, but this is very important, even more important than what I have been thinking about: How to get people to give me socks for Christmas.  
We walked to the infirmary without any more conversation, I was quite glad for that, I had to clear my mind and think of the best way to tell the boys about their situation, and I say, it is not easy.  
Severus and I walked into the infirmary, and I instantly spotted that Severus was right. The two boys seems to be in a staring contest of some sort, but in the muggle way, after all, they would have no way of knowing what a real wizarding staring contest would be like. Very intense, and a lot more interesting than the muggle way, I must say.  
Severus cleared his throat, and both the boys looked at us.  
"I'm his brother, aren't I? You're going to tell me that we're separated at birth, aren't you?" They both said at the same time, and then looked at each other in disbelief, "Stop saying what I'm saying, I am NOT saying what you're saying, yes you are, no I am not!" They both shouted at the same time.  
It is indeed VERY amusing, seeing how the two is, #ahem# getting along very well.  
"If, and only if, you two boys will let me explain to you, I will start." I said, and winked at them, they were silent immediately, both eager to hear my explanation, I would assume.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Harry and Draco were sitting in the infirmary, glaring at each other as if ready to kill. Actually, if glares could kill, they'd each be dead no less than a thousand times already.  
'He said he had a dream.' Harry thought, while still glaring at Draco.  
"Yeah, I did say that, and so what if I did?" Draco asked.  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked, "Going insane already?"  
"You said I said I had a dream, and I did, so I'm just reassuring you." Draco said.  
"I didn't say that, I thought it." Harry whispered.  
"What do you mean? So I can read minds now?" Draco asked.  
'I don't know, can you?' Harry thought, testing to see if Draco could hear him.  
'God, did he say that out loud or not?' Draco thought.  
"I didn't say that out loud." Harry said.  
'You've got to be kidding me, so we are telekinesis or something?' Draco asked.  
'Yeah, I guess.' Harry thought, 'it's almost freaky.'  
'But everyone knows that almost doesn't count.' They both thought at the same time.  
"Okay, this is freaky," Harry said out loud, and they both cleared their minds and went back to staring at each other, though Harry could sometimes see a tall man beating a young boy, and Draco could see a skinny little boy being shoved into a tiny cupboard.  
That was when Dumbledore came in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"You see boys, you are indeed, brothers, twins, and you were truly, separated at birth." Dumbledore explained.  
"WHAT?" Harry and Draco both yelled.  
"You see, you remember the prophecy I told you last term?" Dumbledore asked, and both boys nodded.  
"You told him too?" They both said at the same time again.  
"You two, are both part of it, and if you will so kind as to let me continue, I will explain." Dumbledore said to the two boys, and began once he received two nods from them both.  
"You see, like I said, you two are twins, and you were separated at birth. Because in the prophecy, it was not only the part that I showed to you, no, far from it. It said that you two will have to work together if you wish to restore peace back to the wizarding world. It also said that it could not be done if both of you were not alive, and we thought, your parents and I, that is to say. We thought that your best chance of survival is if you two were separated into two VERY different families. Harry, being the elder one of the two of you, was already seen by the public, therefore, it was only logical to give Draco away."  
Dumbledore paused at that moment, and looked over at Draco, he was doing his best to not look as shock as he felt, but was failing horribly. He looked over to Harry, and found the other twin doing the same.  
"Draco was given to a very dear friend of mine to, er, find a family for you, and he thought, that Voldemort would never suspect anything if you were living with one of his own death eaters,"  
"So he gave to the Malfoys." Draco said, looking very upset, "He couldn't have chosen someone a little more caring so that I wouldn't be abused all the time."  
"My deepest apologies for that, I'm afraid that I was the one who chose to put you with the Malfoys," Dumbledore said, "I thought that you would be safe if you were with one the most trusted death eaters. Anyway, now it is time for you two to know the truth and fulfill the prophecy."  
"Is that why we're here? To fulfill the prophecy?" Harry asked, raw power showing in his words.  
"Of course not, I understand that you two have both been mistreated greatly, and need some other form of protection, besides, the glamour that Lily put on Draco is wearing off a bit, and we need to make a decision." Dumbledore said, "We can either replace Draco's glamour, and pretend like nothing has happened, while we train and prepare you in secrecy, or we can let Draco's glamour down, and enroll him here as a completely new student, your decision to make."  
"I can NOT go back to Slytherin, they'll probably kill me the first chance they get." Draco said, "I vote for the latter."  
"Wouldn't you be sorted into Slytherin again then?" Harry asked, "I mean, you were the first time. I suppose you could always do what I did."  
"What did you do?" Draco asked, sneering, "Knowing you, probably something stupid."  
"Draco, that's your older brother you're talking to." Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling, "Show a little respect."  
"I asked the hat to put me into Gryffindor." Harry said, glaring back at his 'little brother', "But please, don't do that. We don't want to be stuck with a Slytherin."  
"And by we, I assume you mean you and those other Gryffindorks?" Draco asked, "You don't need to worry then, I have no intention of going into Gryffindor, I must say, even Hufflepuff is better than there."  
"That is ENOUGH from the both of you." Dumbledore said, "I expect you two to get along, and try to accept each other. Who knows, maybe you have more in common than you know. I will come tomorrow to check on you two, meanwhile, you shall be staying with professor Snape."  
Snape, who has been standing in the shadows this whole time, almost jumped at the mention of his name, and the way that it was used.  
"That's not going to happen." Draco, Harry and Snape said at the same time.  
"I don't have time for this, Severus, you will take them in until the school starts, and that is final. I shall come and check on you three tomorrow." Dumbledore said, in his 'don't-argue-with-me,-this-is-final' tone, and walked out of the infirmary. Leaving three VERY shocked people, staring in his wake.  
  
*B Done, finally, about time!! I forgot to mention this in the beginning, but this is dedicated to my friend Andrea AKA MAPEB.  
Don't ask questions, it's true, it's dame true, she will officially be known as MAPEB.  
Don't say anthing, I'm hyper, WWWWHHHHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! :P (  
Okay, now I'm all calmed down, I'll tell you a secret..here's the next chapter  
  
Nah, You'll have to wait, iz 12:00 PM?????!!!!!How'd that happen? No wonder I was hyper, TOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH COKE!!!!!!!!! WWWHHHHEEEE!!!!!!!!.........  
I'll write the next chapter sometime this week, if I calm down from being HYPER 


	4. Locked together

I am soooooooo sorry about the A/N on the last chapter, I was just too hyper from all the coke, but I'm better now. Anyway, here's the next chapter By the way, this is dedicated to Andrea (She won't let me call her MAPEB) I own nothing but the plot.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Harry and Draco had a huge argument with madam Pomfrey about whether to let them out or not, the two boys seems to have reached upon an unspoken decision that they will not stay in the hospital wing a minute longer than needed.  
Madam Pomfrey gave in, of course, since she was obviously losing the argument, and the two boys trotted off after the potions master towards the dungeons.  
"You two, try and be nice to each other, and don't hurt yourselves," Snape said to them before turning to go into his own chambers, leaving two boys in his living room.  
"You're one to talk," they both mumbled at the same time. Their heads shot up when they heard the other, and glared for all their worth.  
"This is really getting boring," Draco said, and turned to head for the door, "I this I'll go and see if I can find something more interesting to do rather than stay in here with the-boy-who-is-so-damn-annoying."  
"You know what?" Harry said, "I think I actually agree with you on that one."  
They both went out of the door, but headed for different directions, one going left, and another going right.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Draco~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I went left, and headed for the other parts of the dungeon. I guess I didn't mean all the stuff I said about Potter and his little group of Gryffindorks, but still, he really gets on my nerve sometimes. Oh, I suppose I can't call him Potter anymore, I guess I'll just make up a nickname for him. No way am I calling him Harry, it's too, um, friendly.  
I suddenly spotted an empty classroom, strange, I know the dungeons almost as well as I know my own house, and I have never seen that classroom before, might as well go and see what's it used for.  
I went inside, it was a fairly small classroom, and had nothing except for a blackboard hanging in the front. It's strange, it had no windows, and no furniture what so ever, but you would be surprised at how cold it is in here. I wrapped my arms around myself in attempt to warm myself up, but no such luck.  
I turned to get outside, but only to see Peeves' face in front of me, "Get lost Peeves." I said, and tried to get past him, but he wouldn't let me.  
"Temper, temper, Malfoy, you wouldn't want to be locked in here alone, now would you?" Peeves said in a high, scratchy voice, followed by a very high crackle of laughter.  
"What have you done?" I asked, fearing for the worst.  
"Locked you in, of course." Peeves said, and blew a raspberry in my face, then went through the door to the outside.  
I smirked; did Peeves really think he could lock me in? All I have to do is wave my wand and - oh no, I don't have my wand with me. I must have left it with the rest of my stuff in Snape's room. Any respectful wizard knows to have their wand with them at all times, what was I thinking?  
I began pacing the room in a circle; I think I have heard somewhere that moving makes you feel warmer. Hopefully I didn't hear it from Crabbe or Goyle, or I might as well be frozen to death.  
^Someone get me out of here. ^ I thought, but regretted it immediately; I should not have showed weakness of any sort. I then, regretted speaking of my abuse in the headmaster's office, but it was that kind of time when you didn't really know what you were saying.  
~Draco Malfoy? Is that you? Or should I be calling you Draco Potter?~ Came a voice in my head, I almost jumped, but then remembered about the link I had with Scarhead.  
^What do you want?^ I asked, but I had hoped that he would come and get me out of here.  
~You were the one who asked for someone to get you out~ said Scarhead, ~Where are you anyways? ~  
^ I don't know, in a classroom down in the dungeons, ^ I looked around, and tried to send him a film of some sort of what had happened.  
~I got that~ He sent back, ~I'll see what I can do without getting the professors involved. You ought to be more careful in the future, you know. ~  
I snorted, ^ you're the one who's not careful, besides, it's not my fault that I'm stuck down here, blame Peeves. ^  
~Just don't kill yourself or anything, I'm coming to get you. ~ ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Harry~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
I walked off to the right, and went towards the library. I guess Hermione is rubbing off on me after all these years.  
I walked a while in peace, then I heard a voice in the back of head, ^Someone get me out of here.^  
~Draco Malfoy? Is that you? Or should I be calling you Draco Potter?~ I sent, and hoped that he wasn't in trouble or anything, as much as I hate him, I have to admit that it is quite fun to have a little brother, though I don't think we're quite there yet.  
^What do you want?^ He asked, funny, you would have thought I was the one who sent the message first.  
~You were the one who asked for someone to get you out, where are you anyways?~ I asked, and started to walk towards the dungeons, I had a feeling that he's somewhere there.  
^I don't know, in a classroom down in the dungeons,^ came the reply, so I was right, he is in the dungeons. Suddenly, scenes started playing in my head, like a film. After I saw everything that happened, I couldn't help but feel kind of sorry for him, it must be freezing down there.  
~I got that, I'll see what I can do without getting the professors involved, you ought to be more careful in the future, you know~ I sent, fully taking on the role of the big brother.  
^You're the one who's not careful, besides, it's not my fault that I'm stuck down here, blame Peeves.^ He sent, and I almost snorted, blame Peeves, sounds kind of familiar.  
~Just don't kill yourself or anything, I'm coming to get you~ I sent, and picked up my pace.  
I found the classroom without any trouble, "Are you okay?" I yelled through the door, and hoped that he could hear me.  
"Yes, and I'm a tea party," Came Draco's voice, dripping with sarcasm, "Hurry up and get me out of here."  
"Stop whining, it's your fault in the first place." I said, and pushed the door open.  
"How did you get in?" He asked me as I closed the door behind me, a habit that I got from the Dursleys; always close the door when you enter.  
"The door's not locked," I said, and pushed it again, but it did not open, "okay, the door WAS not locked."  
"You have your wand with you, just open it." He said.  
"And where would your wand be?" I asked him, looking through my pockets.  
"Left it in Snape's room." He said, and looked away, "Or else I would be out of here already."  
"Oh no," I said, I could almost see myself becoming more pale by the second.  
"You do have you wand with you, right?" He asked, but looked as if he already knew the answer.  
"I had it a minute ago," I said, and tried to remember what had happened, then suddenly, a loud raspberry came.  
"HHHAAAAAA Hawwy Potty has lost his wand, wait till everybody hears about this," Came Peeves' annoying voice.  
"PEEVES, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY WAND?" I bellowed.  
"Shadn't say nothing if you don't say please." Came the singsong voice.  
Wait a minute, I have heard this before, but where? Oh yeah, in my first year, that's what he did to Filch.  
"He probably took it or something." Malfoy, I mean, Potter, I mean, Draco suddenly said.  
"So what do we do now?" I asked.  
"You should be more careful in the future," He said, mimicking my voice.  
"Shut up." I said. It was not like me to curse, but he was really getting on my nerves, and I'm really cold right now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Draco~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*  
I was really shocked when I heard him curse at me, what happened to St. Potter?  
"Don't you tell me what to do." I said, putting as much authority in my voice as possible.  
"I'm your older brother, of course I can tell you what to do." He said, and smirked at me, "I think this whole brother thing could work out after all."  
I scowled at him, but turned away, "You should have been sorted into Slytherin." I said, after a long silence.  
"Draco," He said softly, and I turned to look at him, he was staring at the floor, "I never told anyone this, but seeing as how you're my little brother and all that."  
"What, just spit it out already," I said impatiently. It's kind of nice to know that he actually trusts me.  
"I was suppose to be in Slytherin," He said, and paused, "I literally begged the hat to put me into Gryffindor, because I didn't want to be in Slytherin after all the things I've heard about it."  
"Oh," I said, I was at a lost for words, and that did NOT happen to me often. "I'll tell you something, since you told me this."  
"Okay, I'm listening." He said, and looked up at me. Now was my turn to look at the floor.  
"I don't think the hat wanted to put me into Slytherin, but when I tried it on, I was chanting Slytherin in my head, and I didn't hear anything the hat said, except for SLYTHERIN."  
"Why would you want to be in Slytherin?" He asked me, I can hear disgust in his voice.  
"I didn't want to," I said, and could just picture his shocked face without even looking up, "My so called father, Malfoy, made me. Said he would kill me for sure if I got into any other house other than Slytherin."  
"Your parents abused you?" He asked in disbelief, "I mean, I heard what you said in the hospital wing, but I thought you were just joking or something."  
"They do," I said in a soft whisper, but he heard me anyways, "Don't tell anybody, they'll think I'm weak or something."  
He laughed. Of all the things he could have done, he did the worst, he laughed.  
"I guess we have more in common than I thought." He said, "Don't worry, I'm not laughing at you, I was laughing at Dumbledore, the old man seems to know everything, doesn't he."  
"What do you mean we have more in common than you thought?" I asked, ignoring the second part of the sentence.  
"I was abused too, you know," He said, "They stuffed me in a cupboard under the stairs for eleven years, and I had no idea about magic until Hagrid came and told me."  
"But, they're your relatives." I said.  
"Yours too." He said, and smiled at me, a real smile.  
I didn't say anything, but was glad that he's here with me.  
"I'm sorry about all the things I've said in the past, Draco." He said softly, and walked over to me, "I think we should at least give this brother thing a try." He then extended his hand.  
I looked up at him, and looked into his eyes, there was concern in them, and determination, but most of, there was seceinerenty in them.  
"Sure," I said. Took his hand and shook it.  
"You know, I could get used to having a brother around." We said at the same time, and then chuckled.  
"What should I call you?" I asked, "Not Potter anymore."  
"And don't you call me Scarhead." He said, and smiled, "Try using my first name, Harry."  
"Alright." I said, "There's no problem with my name, you already call me Draco."  
"Want to give the door another try? Maybe we could yell for help or something." He said.  
"One thing you should know about me, I never ask for help." I said, then quickly added, "I never ask for help verbally"  
"That's better." He said, and then walked towards the door, and tried to push it open, no such luck.  
"Guess we're stuck down here for good." I said, and sat down on the floor.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Severus Snape~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~  
I walked into my chambers, then heard the two boys leave, I sighed, really, they would never get along.  
I worked on my lesson plans for about half an hour, then decided that it was time to get them both and talk about what they're going to do once the term starts.  
I walked around in the dungeons and tried to find them, and came across with Peeves, holding a wand?  
"What are you doing with that wand, Peeves?" I asked in my most intimidating tone.  
"Hawwy Potty's wand," Peeves said in a high-pitched voice.  
"Potter? Where is he?" I asked, and hoped that he was all right.  
"Locked in the lab with Malfoy," Peeves said, "And none of them knows how to get out."  
"Give me the wand, Peeves." I ordered, and reached out for it, surprisingly, he gave it to me.  
I walked faster, the lab hasn't been used for years, and the door in suppose to be concealed, how could they have found it?  
I came across an oak door that I knew wasn't there just yesterday, and pushed it open, the two boys were alive, thankfully, and were surprisingly not trying to kill each other.  
"What do you think you two are doing down here?" I asked, and scowled at them.  
"Nothing," They both said at the same time.  
"Come along then, it's about time for lunch." I said, and swept out of the room, knowing that they would follow. "Why were you in there?"  
"Draco got lost," Harry started, "And he sent me this message through the link."  
"And Harry came looking for me, but none of us had our wands, so we couldn't get out." Draco finished for him.  
"You two have a mind link?" I asked, mind links are very rare, only a few pairs of wizards or witches shares one.  
"Yeah, it's really cool," Draco said.  
"Tell you about it later, I'm hungry," They finished at the same time, looked at each other and smiled.  
I guess there is a first time for everything.  
  
**A/N: Hope you like the chapter, I know it's kind of not like what JK Rowling wrote about the characters, but I think this is the best way to write about them in my story.  
Oh, give me some names for the new Draco Malfoy, after he gets sorted into another house. I suppose the last name could be. ** 


	5. Do you want to loose that bad?

****A/N: Thank you so much for all those people who reviewed, I'm so happy you guys like my story!**

**I dedicate this story to Andrea/MAPEB!**

**Special thanks to headncloud (I hope I spelled that right), thank you so much for reviewing every chapter and reading this.**

**Disclaimer: The usual.****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Harry ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Draco and I sat in Snape¡¯s office and ate, we were both starving, though there's really no good reason why we should be, we just were.

Snape has locked himself up in his room again, supposedly he was planning something for us, as long as it's not a potions quiz, I'm satisfied.

¡°Hey Harry,¡± Draco suddenly said, ¡°Do you want to get back at Peeves for what he did?¡±

¡°He didn't really do anything though,¡± I said, it's true, we were careless enough to loose our ands, and all he did was lock the door to the room that we were in.

¡°Sure he didn't, Hawwy Potty.¡± Draco said, and sent me an amused look.

I put down my fork and glared at him in the closest way to Snape¡¯s glare possible, though it was nowhere near as intimidating as Snape¡¯s glare, ¡°You know what he's like, besides, how do you get back at a ghost anyway?¡±

¡°He's not a ghost,¡± Draco said, ¡°But do you want to or not, I'm sure we can think of something.¡±

¡°No, not really,¡± I said. I wasn't exactly into pranks and stuff, ¡°I would much rather play Quidditch.¡±

¡°Care to play with me, then? Since we're both Seekers, I'm sure we can manage a two player game.¡±

¡°If you want to loose so bad,¡± I said, ¡°I will be more than glad to help.¡±

¡°Who told you I was going to loose?¡± Draco replied indignantly.

¡°Just by the fact that you lost to me _every single_ time we played a match.¡± I replied, and sent him a smirk.

He didn't reply with a sarcastic comment or anything like that, instead, he just looked down at his food.

¡°Something wrong, Draco?¡± I asked, ¡°You know I was just joking, right?¡±

¡°What about Quidditch?¡± He whispered.

¡°What about it?¡± I asked, I have no idea what he's talking about, and kind of hoped that he would make more sense than that.

¡°If I get resorted,¡± He said, barely a whisper, ¡°I won't be able to play anymore.¡±

¡°Well, er, that's all the more reason to play right now,¡± I said, ¡°Right?¡±

¡°Yeah,¡± He said. He looked up and flashed a kind of sad smile, ¡°Yeah, I reckon so.¡±

¡°I have a better idea.¡± I said, and grinned at him, ¡°Why don't we go get your glamour thing down first, I want to see what my little brother looks like.¡±

¡°Fine,¡± He smirked, ¡°And by the way, if you call me your _little_ brother one more time, you'll regret it.¡±

¡°Sure I will,¡± I said, it's true, I had no doubt that he will probably hex me until my head spins (Maybe literally).

¡°Come on then, what are you waiting for?¡± Draco said, and was already getting up, ¡°Let's go get Snape and then get the stupid glamour down already.¡±

¡°And they say I'm impatient,¡± I muttered, but nonetheless rose quickly and caught up with him. I stood behind him while he knocked at Snape¡¯s door.

¡°What is it?¡± Snape scowled at us after he opened the door.

¡°I want my glamour down,¡± Draco said.

¡°Draco wants his glamour down,¡± I said at the same time. To tell you the truth, I still find that almost freaky, I mean, do you know the feeling of speaking the same thing at the same time with your long lost twin?

¡°Follow me,¡± Snape said, and turned to walk towards the door, robes billowing behind him I have always wondered how he did that, perhaps it was just a charm or something, but overall, it made him look like a bat, an overgrown vampire bat.

¡°Aren't you lucky he can't read your mind,¡± Draco whispered to me.

I had forgotten that he had access to my mind, I should be careful next time.

~You really should, I can hear you loud and clear.~ Came Draco¡¯s voice in my head.

I sent him a mental picture of me glaring at him, and then heard him laugh beside me.

¡°And what is so funny, Mr. Potter?¡± Snape turned around and asked.

¡°Excuse me?¡± We both said.

¡°Well, seeing as how Draco is no longer a Malfoy, I think it would go correct to call him by his real surname, would it not?¡± Snape said with a highly amused look.

¡°Yes sir,¡± we both said at the same time.

He frowned at us, and said, ¡°You may call me by my first name, Severus, if you want, but only in private.¡±

¡°Yes sir.¡± We both said again at the same time. Apparently, Snape is just as strict to his own house as he is to the others, except he does all his scowling at his own house in private.

We soon arrived at Dumbledore¡¯s office, and went in after Severus said the password, ¡°Sticky Toffee.¡±

We went in as soon as we heard a ¡®come in¡¯ from Dumbledore, the office was in its usual order. ¡°Good day, sir.¡± Draco and I said.

¡°Albus,¡± Severus nodded to him.

¡°Ah, hello there, and what can I do for you?¡± Dumbledore asked with his usual twinkle in his eyes.

¡°You see, Draco here wanted his glamour removed.¡± Severus said.

¡°Yes, I see,¡± Dumbledore said, and walked around his desk towards Draco, ¡°Are you sure that you wish this to be done?¡±

¡°Yes sir,¡± Draco answered.

¡°Very well, I suggest that you relax and don't move while I do this.¡± Dumbledore said and took out his wand, _¡°Aperies Verities.¡±_

There was a flash of very bright, silvery light, then everything went back to normal. I blinked several times to get my vision back, then gasped when I saw Draco, beside me, I heard Snape and Dumbledore do the same, though it is very uncharacteristic of them.

****Okay, I know it's short, but this seems like a really good place to stop.**

**Somebody told me that maybe if I do it this way then the bold and italics stuff might actually show up, I hope it works.**

**Anyway, the next chapter should be out in about a week or so, even though school is starting tomorrow.**

**Er, Oh yeah, thanks again to all those people who reviewed, and especially to headncloud.**

**(Please tell me I got your name right¡­)**

**Until next time then!!****


	6. Thus Aquila Rettop is Born

OKAY, SO LAST TIME WAS KIND OF A CLIFE HANGER, BUT STILL… 

**ALLRIGHT, ON WITH THE STORY.**

**BY THE WAY, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING AND I DEDICATE THIS STORY TO ANDREA!**

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Draco Malfoy

          I closed my eyes, but still saw a flash, then I heard three almost identical gasps, surprise surprise.

          I opened my eyes, and saw the three of them gawking at me like I'm some kind of freak. Though of course, I would be if you were asking Harry's aunt and uncle… my aunt and uncle.

          "What? I don't look that bad, do I?" I asked with a sneer on my face, though I don't know if that's any help, since I might look completely different right now, and the sneer might look as strange as Snape smiling.

          "Draco… wow." Harry said, and reached over for a mirror. I took it from him, drew a deep breath, and looked in.

          I almost gasped myself, though of course I didn't.

          I look almost exactly like Harry Potter. 

          Minus the scar.

          Minus the green eyes and insert crystal blue ones.

          With soft black hair that's tamable and with some shades of dark red in it.

          Okay, so I look nothing like Harry.

          "You look, er, nice…" My supposedly older brother said. Though of course I am _never ever_ admitting that he's my _older_ brother.

          "Of course I do, I'm Draco - " I was just about to say Malfoy, but I stopped.

          "Yes, well, we have to come up with a new name now," Dumbledore said, stating the rather obvious. Seems like he had gotten over his shock of seeing me like this.

          "Okay, so what's my name then? Draco Potter?" I asked, though I really hope that my last name had at least something to indicate that I'm a Potter, if not directly.

          "I was thinking more along the lines of… What about Delphini Rettop." Dumbledore said thoughtfully.

          "Rettop? What's that suppose to be?" Harry asked. I'm telling you, sometimes he could be so thickheaded.

          "It's Potter spelled backwards." I answered him, "Honestly, doesn't hanging around with Granger do you any good?"

          "Draco? What do you think." Dumbledore said in an attempt to prevent a fight.

          There's something nagging me about that name, "Isn't Delphini a girl's name?"

          "Well, it is generally used for the female, but I'm sure the male are able to use it too, it's like the name Leslie."

          "I don't like it." I said, I don't want a _girl's_ name, I'm not that desperate for a name. "What about Aquila."

          "Sounds good to me," Harry said.

          "I don't see a problem with that, what about you, Severus?" Dumbledore said. It was then that I remembered that professor Snape is still in the room with us, but he hadn't said anything for a long time.

          "Sounds nice." He said, and then frowned, "Albus, if you will excuse me, I have to get the lesson plans done, I'm afraid I didn't finish the seventh year yet."

          "As you wish Severus. I will hopefully see you at breakfast tomorrow morning."

          "Yes, hopefully." Then he left, just like that. Though there was something funny about the way he walked, like he was in an incredible amount of pain…

          Hang on, that's like the way Lucious Malfoy walks when… Oh dear Merlin!

          "Is he going to spy again?" Harry and I asked at the same time.

          Dumbledore looked at us, a hint of surprise in his eyes, then regained his composure. "Yes, unfortunately, he is. Now, why don't you two go and play Quidditch or something?"

          Sounds like a suggestion or question, right? It's not. More like a command.

          Harry and I walked out of the office, and he bumped straight into McGonagall.

          "Mr. Potter, watch where you are going." She said in her stern tone, then turned to me, "And who is this young man, Mr. Potter?"

          Good. If McGonagall can't tell, then nobody should.

          Then again, I look completely different now.

          "I'm Aquila Rettop, Professor." I said in my politest tone, which I often reserve for my father's closer friends.

          "Are you new to the school? Mr. Rettop?" She asked me.

          _No_, I thought.

          "Yes," I said.

          "I was just about to show him around the school, professor." Harry said before McGonagall could reply, "We really should get going."

          "Yes, off you two go now." McGonagall said, and then walked into the headmaster's office.

          We walked out into the hallway, I looked at him, and found him doing the same, we both grinned at each other.

          "So she didn't notice anything, that's good." Harry said.

          "I guess so," I said lazily, "But what to tell the others… I guess I could always say that I'm an exchange student from Cassiopeia."

          "Cass… what?" Harry asked.

          "Don't you know anything about the schools in this world, Potter?" I said, then sighed and went on explaining to him. "Cassiopeia is a school that has been friendly with Hogwarts for centuries. Both schools are similar and were both designed by the same person, therefore it would be no problem if I knew all the secret pass ways already."

          "Cassiopeia…" Harry said, the word sounding very strange when he says it, what I failed to mention was that it was also a school for the extreme gifted, meaning that I'll have to make up some seriously impressive talent to make the Ravencalws, and Granger, believe my story.

          Somebody must really hate me up there.

Okay, I know it's short, but it's all I can do right now, I promise I will make it up to you guys somehow.

**Now please review!**

**Just so you know, Aquila is the genitive of the constellation A**


	7. The chapter after chapter six

I am so sorry that I didn't update sooner, it's just that I got caught up in the schoolwork and everything, and I couldn't find time/ Okay, yeah, that's a lie, but still, I would have done it sooner without the schoolwork weighing me down. Anyway, here comes the next chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Draco Malfoy/Auila Rettop~*~*~*~*~**~*~  
We took Dumbledore's suggestion and went to play Quidditch, because we only have two people, we decided to just play with the snitch, Harry won most of the time, but I won the last time, though it might have been because Harry just let me win.  
When we went inside it was almost dark, we didn't feel like going into the Great Hall, so Harry showed me a passage that leads to the kitchen, the house elves there were more than happy to give us what we want. I was surprised to find my old house elf, Dobby, there too, and in the heat of the moment almost revealed my identity.  
"What are you doing here?" I shouted when I saw Dobby, who was happily jumping around Harry, saying how happy he was to see him.  
"Dobby works here sir, who are you sire?" Dobby asked, his great big eyes locked on me.  
"It's me, don't you remember? I'm - "  
"A friend of mine, Dobby, you probably don't remember him, but I told you about him before, the new student that was transferred from Bassiocia." Harry butted in, I groaned when I realized what he just said.  
^It's Cassiopeia you moron,^ I said through the link that we had.  
"Cassiopeia," Harry corrected himself, and smiled in my direction.  
"Dobby does not remember." Dobby said, looking at the floor, "Bad Dobby, bad Dobby."  
"Dobby, no!" Harry yelled, "It's okay Dobby, I probably forgot to tell you or something, it's not your fault."  
"If Harry Potter says so." Dobby said, still looking ashamed.  
^Can we get out of here, I don't like it in here.^ I said through the link again, looking around the kitchen, it was too hot and crowded in here, makes it hard to breath. Most of the elves were not doing anything, and were staring at us.  
"Dobby, we'll be leaving now, we have to get back to the dungeons," Harry said, he waved to the elves, and turned to leave, I followed him.  
"Good bye Harry Potter, and friend of Harry Potter's, come back anytime you like," I could make out Dobby's voice behind us.  
"Famous in the most unlikely places, Harry." I said, and sneered.  
"Draco, er, I hate to break it to you, but." Harry said, turning around to face me, "Sneering and your face really doesn't go together, maybe you should try something else, like, um, smiling once in a while."  
I didn't even want to reply to that one.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~Harry Potter~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
We went back to the dungeons, and were surprised to find Snape back already, sitting near the fireplace, playing chess with someone whose back was to us.  
"Back already?" Snape asked, and looked up at us, smirking, though his eyes looked tired and pained. "I trust that you have eaten already."  
"Yeah," We said at the same time.  
"You should really stop doing that you know," Snape said, "Especially when the term starts, you ought to know that normal people don't say thing at the same time all the time."  
"Okay," We said at the same time, again.  
Whoever was sitting there with Snape laughed, and it sounded awfully familiar.  
"Professor Lupin?" I asked, no, it couldn't be.  
"Hello Harry," He said, turning around to face us, "It's good to see you again. And who is this young man with you?"  
"Good evening Professor Lupin," Draco said politely, "My name is Aquila Rettop, I'm a transfer student from Cassiopeia."  
"Cassiopeia? Interesting, so what's your talent?" Remus asked  
~Draco? What's he talking about, what talent?~ I asked through the link.  
I could hear him sigh audibly in the mind link, ^Cassiopeia only accept students with special talents, since I transferred from there, I have to have a talent.^  
"My talent is Animagus, I can transform into anything I want at will, er, but only in the day, I'm trying to developed it so it will work at night too, but it's not really working right at the moment." Draco said.  
~Animagus? Since when are you an Animagus? How are you going to pull this off?~  
^I told him I could only transform in the day, I'll just avoid him in the day from now on and work really hard to do that.^  
~But you can't even transform into one form yet, what makes you think you could transform into anything at will?~  
^It's just a feeling, don't worry, I'll think of something if this doesn't work.^  
I was just about to say something else when I realized that Remus was talking to me, or trying to anyway.  
"Harry? Are you all right? Is something wrong?" He asked concernedly.  
"I'm fine, just spaced out, I guess." I replied, and heard snickering in my head, obviously from Draco.  
~Shut up~ I sent to him.  
^You're doing it again^ He said in a singsong voice and I received a picture of him smirking.  
"Sorry professor, what were you saying?" I asked, coming back into reality,  
"I asked if you were okay, since you obliviously cannot keep from spacing out." He said, and then smiled sadly, "James used to do that a lot."  
"Professor Lupin, are you coming back to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts again?" I asked, changing the topic.  
"No, I'm not, I'm afraid that I am only here for tonight because professor Snape here said he had something important to tell me, but then we got distracted and got into chess."  
"Right," I said, looking even more confused, what could Snape tell him that was so important that they got over their little argument?  
"You two should be going to sleep now," Snape said, "Hurry up and go to your room."  
"Fine," We both retorted at the same time, blushed, and went into our separate rooms.  
~Draco? You're still awake, right?~ I asked a while later, when I was lying in bed.  
^I am now. What do you think they're talking about?^ He asked.  
~I don't know, but I have a feeling it's about us.~ I replied, looking at the ceiling.  
^Maybe we'll find out soon^  
~Who do you think is going to be the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher this year? ~  
^As long as it's not someone like Umbridge, or I'll just kill someone. He sent, and then sent, ^Snape was right, we should be getting to sleep now^  
~Good night~  
^Good night^ 


	8. The shortest chapter in the story, but l...

Thanks to everyone that reviewed my last chapter, it means so much to me.  
Anyway, here's another chapter for all you people out there who are still reading this. ~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~++~+~+~+~+~++~  
Harry woke up in the middle of night, and still half dream, he thought that he was still with the Dudleys, immediately got dressed and was ready to go outside and make breakfast.  
"What do you think you're doing?" A voice called out behind him when he was already halfway to the door.  
"Making breakfast, what do you think?" Harry replied sleepily, not awake enough to realize what was going on.  
"Why? Have Granger managed to get the elves freed at last?" The voice asked again. It was then that Harry realized where he was and how ridiculous it was of him to do something like that in Hogwarts.  
"I forgot." Harry replied lamely, and sat back down on his bed, and the events of the days before came back to him.  
"Do you always wake up this early when you were with them?" Draco said, sitting up in his bed too.  
"Yeah, pretty much." Harry replied, wondering what time it was.  
"It's about six thirty, you can tell by the color of the sky." Draco said.  
"How did you?. oh yeah, we're telepathy." Harry was now getting up once again and walking towards the door.  
"What are you doing now?" Draco asked, sounding annoyed.  
"I'm going to write to Hermione and Ron, just in case they send the letters to the Dudleys." Harry replied, going out the door and closing it behind him. He sat down in one of the chairs in front of the fireplace, and saw the half-finished chessboard still on the desk.  
"Are you going to tell them about me?" Draco asked.  
"No, I don't want anyone to know, at least not yet."  
"Oh, ok. I just thought that the Dream Team would share every little secret with each other, but I guess not." Draco said, sitting down in front of Harry, fully dressed in one of his robes.  
"Not so much as you think. In third year, Ron and Hermione had this huge fight, and then in fourth year, Ron and I fought because of the Hogwarts Champion thing." Harry said, "He thought I had entered myself in the Goblet and was mad at me for not entering him in it too. It wasn't until after the first task that he saw how dangerous it actually was."  
"I never thought you entered yourself in the Tournament." Draco said earnestly.  
"Really?"  
"Really. I didn't think you were smart enough. I mean, if I couldn't think of a way to cross the age barrier, then I doubt it that you could." Draco said, smirking playfully at Harry. (A/N: You have to remember that he does not look like he did in the books and movies, so smirking playfully does not look weird on him.)  
"Yeah right, I could so beat you in a duel." Harry retorted.  
"Well, I could beat you in anything."  
"You are forgetting that I am forever a better Seeker than you, you have never ever managed to beat me in that." Harry replied proudly.  
"I could beat you in chess." Draco said, motioning to the chessboard.  
  
"You can not."  
"Wanna bet?"  
"15 Galleons says you can't beat me in chess."  
"15 Galleons it is."  
They shook hands and the game was underway. For a long time it was hard to tell who was winning and who was loosing, after about an hour, the game was still going on intensely. That was when Snape came out of his bedroom, fully clothed, greasy hair and all.  
"What do you think you're doing?" Snape asked, walking towards them.  
"Playing chess." The two of them said at the same time, not bothering to look up.  
"Must you do that?" Snape asked, scowling.  
"Do what?" They said at the same time again.  
"Saying things at the same time. It will sound very suspicious when the students come."  
"We'll stop." They said at the same time yet again.  
Snape scowled and walked away, entering a room that the boys did not know was there. He came back in about five minutes, and looked at the chess game for a second.  
"We're going to have breakfast now."  
"But we're not finished." Harry exclaimed.  
"I'm just about to beat him." Draco yelled after.  
"No you're not."  
"Yes I am."  
"That will do Mr. Potter, and Mr. Potter. The both of you will march to the Great Hall and eat breakfast right this moment, end of conversation." Snape said, finally loosing his temper.  
The two Potters were sitting there with their mouth hanging open, for a second it looked like Draco was going to say something, but he stopped and the both of them stood up to go to the Great Hall.  
" And Mr. Rettop," Snape paused to wait for Draco to turn around, but he never did, "Mr. Rettop."  
~I think he's talking to you Draco. ~ Harry sent a mental message to his twin brother.  
"Oh, yes professor?" Draco asked, turning around, but not before sending a thank you back to Harry.  
"The entire staff is going to be there, I expect you to be able to assume your identity." Snape said, frowning, "What you just did to me will not do at all. Do you understand?"  
"Yes sir." Draco said, and turned towards the door. "You can be sure that I won't mess up."  
"Good, enjoy your breakfast. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on who you ask, I will not be joining you for breakfast, I have a potion that needs my immediate attention. So if you will excuse me." Snape said, and no sooner had he finished that he has already entered the room, which he came from several minutes ago.  
"You ready?" Harry asked.  
"Ready as ever." Draco said, and sighed, "I just hope that Remus didn't tell anyone about my special talent."  
"What? Being able to turn into an Animagus of your choosing in the day? I'm sure he won't tell anyone." Harry tried to reassure him.  
"But what if some one asks what school I came from? I will have to tell them the whole thing then, and no doubt they will ask if I can show it to them." Draco said, shaking his head slightly, "I guess I'll think about it when I get there, right now let's just go to the Great Hall."  
"After you." Harry said, opening the door for him.  
  
~_~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~_~_~_~_~__~________________ Okay, yeah, I know it's short, and I'm really sorry, but I'm just not in the mood for writing right now, and I have the world's biggest writer's block, so if you will please forgive me and review anyway. I promise there will be something actually interesting next chapter. 


End file.
